Categoria:A.R. Worlds
A.R. Worlds (Abreviação para A'lternate '''R'eality '''World), são mundos, universos e até multiversos que existem de forma independente sem muita relação com o Mundo dos Desenhos. Eles são geralmente reflexos exatos de suas mídias no Mundo Real. Diferente do Mundo dos Mangás/Comics que apesar de ser um mundo conhecido por seguir seu curso sem interferência do Rei dos Desenhos ou outras pessoas do Mundo Real, ainda se distanciava um pouco de suas histórias originais por ainda possuir interferência crossover (Visto que os personagens vivem em um mesmo mundo). Para cada universo criativo do mundo real, existe um A.R. World. A.R. Worlds separadas existem em caso de novas timelines, adaptações, reboots ou fillers. Se uma franquia tem duas timelines, o mundo original terá apenas o nome da franquia enquanto a timeline alternativa será diferenciada com "Alternative" no nome. Caso exista muito mais timelines, é especificado após o nome. Embora exista várias maneiras de acessar alguns desses mundos (Afinal, continuam sendo universos paralelos de toda forma), é possível acessá-los livremente pelo Portal Hallway, um infinito corredor de natureza divina com vários portais enfileirados em cada lado do corredor. Contudo por este local se encontrar "entre" os universos, acaba sendo de difícil acesso. Cada portal pode ser identificado com o "Logo" da franquia e dependendo de qual franquia estamos falando, é possível "ajustar" a época em que o portal vai levar. Se há várias sub-séries numa timeline, o Logo irá mudar de acordo com a data que for colocado. Do contrário apenas irá especificar o arco, capítulo/episódio abaixo do logo ou não irá especificar realmente caso a data ultrapasse o que foi mostrado na história. Essas características dos portais são consequências do ambiente automaticamente usando como base a natureza e informações do mundo que o indivíduo veio. Caso alguém entre em um desses mundos, o que levará a interferências na história, um novo portal será criado no Portal Hallway sobre este mesmo mundo ainda "puro", apenas acrescentando mais em sua infinidade de portais. Porém, se você entrar no portal de um mundo já interferido, não será criado um novo para representar este mundo antes da sua segunda (ou mais) interferência. O Portal Hallway não possui conceito de tempo e uma pessoa pode ficar lá por dias e até anos sem envelhecer, ficar com fome ou qualquer mudança física (Cabelos e unhas) e voltar ao seu mundo como se nunca tivesse saído de lá naquele instante. Abaixo a lista de alguns mundos que podem ser encontrados nesse corredor. A.R. Worlds * World of Ace Attorney/World of Professor Layton * World of Appli Monsters * World of Astro Boy * World of Bakugan * World of Beyblade * World of Beyblade (Metal Fight) * World of BlazBlue * World of Bleach * World of Captain Tsubasa * World of Cartoon Network * World of Cartoon Network (Alternative) * World of Castlevania * World of Chrono Trigger * World of Code Lyoko * World of Cowboy Bebop * World of Cyborg 009 * World of Darkstalkers * World of Dead or Alive * World of Devil May Cry * World of Digimon (Game) * World of Digimon (World 3) * World of Digimon Adventure * World of Digimon Frontier * World of Digimon Savers * World of Digimon Tamers * World of Digimon V-Tamer * World of Digimon Xros Wars * World of Disgaea * World of Disney * World of Dragon Ball * World of Elsword * World of Grand Chase * World of Gundam * World of Gundam (After Colony) * World of Gundam (Cosmic Era) * World of Hayate no Gotoku! * World of Hero Academia * World of Houshin Engi * World of Hunter x Hunter * World of Initial D * World of InuYasha * World of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * World of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Alternative) * World of K-On! * World of Kingdom Hearts * World of Kinnikuman * World of Kirby * World of Looney Tunes * World of Mario/World of Donkey Kong * World of Medabots * World of Medabots (Anime) * World of Mega Man * World of Mega Man (Alternative) * World of Metroid * World of Monster Hunter * World of Monster Rancher * World of Monster Rancher (Anime) * World of Naruto * World of Needless * World of Negima * World of PangYa * World of Phi Brain * World of Pixar * World of Pokémon * World of Pokémon (Adventures) * World of Pokémon (Anime) * World of Rozen Maiden * World of Rozen Maiden (Anime) * World of Rurouni Kenshin * World of SNK (World of Samurai Shodown/World of Fatal Fury/World of Metal Slug, etc) * World of Saber Marionette * World of Sailor Moon * World of Saint Seiya * World of Shakugan no Shana * World of Shaman King * World of Shaman King (Anime) * World of Shining Force * World of Shining Force EXA * World of Shining Force Feather * World of Slayers * World of Sonic the Hedgehog * World of Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) * World of Speed Racer * World of Star Fox * World of Star Ocean * World of Street Fighter/World of Final Fight/World of Strider * World of Streets of Rage * World of Tekken * World of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * World of The King of Fighters * World of The Prince of Tennis * World of Tomba! * World of Undertale * World of Ushio to Tora * World of Viewtiful Joe * World of Wonder Boy * World of World Trigger * World of Xenosaga * World of Yggdra Union * World of Yowamushi Pedal * World of Ys * World of Yu-Gi-Oh! * World of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * World of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS * World of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * World of YuYu Hakusho * World of Zatch Bell! Trívias thumb|Portal Hallway de Minecraft Story Mode * O conceito vem dos A.R. Worlds de Kamen Rider Decade. ** Isso é irônico visto que A.R. World em Decade são de fato mundos alternativos, com histórias diferentes das histórias originais famosas. Já em TKOC, apesar do nome, os A.R. Worlds são justamente os mundos que mantém suas histórias originais conhecidas no Mundo Real. * Embora não listado acima, também há uma série de mundos da Marvel, DC e Final Fantasy. Mas são muitos para serem listados. * Portal Hallway claramente possui inspiração direta na mesma ideia usada em Minecraft Story Mode. Categoria:Mundos